Unexpected
by xMoro-Dashix
Summary: Once again Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyo find out what she does next Kagome x ?


**Chapter 1**

This story is by k-a-storiez and Maykitty

Maykitty: Hi people me and my friend have read a lot of inuyasha stories on fanfiction so we thought we'd write one and just so you know I write the odd # chapters

k-a-storiez: and I write the even # chapters

Maykitty: we hope you like the chapter

Inuyasha: with your creativity it'll probly be really bad

Maykitty: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU STUPID MUTT!

k-a-storiez: oooooohhh your in for it now dog face

Inuyasha: ohhh I'm soooo scared of a stupid girl

Maykitty:(types furiously)

Inuyasha: what are you doing?

Maykitty: (keeps typing like inuyasha didn't say anything)

Inuyasha: I said what in the hell are you doing?

Maykitty: this (hits enter)

k-a-storiez: hahahaha (doubles over laughing)

Inuyasha: what's so funny?

Maykitty: (starts laughing)

Inuyasha: what in the hell is so damn funny you stupid bitch!

Maykitty + k-a-storiez: look in a mirror stupid!

(inuyasha walks over to the closest mirror)

Inuyasha: WHY IN THE HELL AM I IN A PINK FRILLY DRESS!

Maykitty: because you insulted the authoress

(rest of the inu-gang show up)

Everyone: what in the hell happened to you inuyasha?

Inuyasha: this stupid bitch (points at Maykitty) typed something and all of a sudden I was in a pink frilly dress!

Maykitty: what did you just call me?

Everyone: ooohh your dead meat now inuyasha

Inuyasha: I called you a stupid bitch do I have to spell it out for you

(Maykitty jumps at inuyasha and starts to fight with him)

k-a-storiez: hit him in the family jewels!

(random yells from everybody)

(CRASH)

Mom: what in the hell was that?

(thats Maykitty's mom)

Maykitty: I'm playing a video game

Mom: that was too loud to be a video game young lady

(Maykitty's mom comes downstairs)

Mom: WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY GOOD CHINA!

Maykitty: (points at inuyasha) he did it!

Mom: YOU (points at inuyasha) GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO K-MART OR SOME OTHER GROCERY STORE AND YOU BUY ME SOME NEW CHINA YOUNG MAN THEN YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND PUT THE CHINA WHERE IT BELONGS THEN YOU PICK UP THE BROKEN CHINA AND THROW IT AWAY!

Inuyasha: bu..bu..but I did..

Mom: zip the lip mister and get going!

Inuyasha: yes ma'am

(everybody starts snickering)

Maykitty + k-a-storiez: enjoy the chapter!

Kagome's P.O.V.

It was about 8:00 pm. Kagome grabbed her big yellow bag and ran quickly down the stairs.

'Inuyasha is going to be so happy I decided to come back to the feudal era early'. "Bye mom I'll see you guys in about two

weeks". "Okay be careful dear," cried her mom as she ran outside. Kagome opened the shrine door and jumped down the well.

Soon she felt the familiar sensation she felt every time she went through the well. She quickly climbed up the vines that were in

there, 'Why does this bag have to be so heavy'. She looked around then she saw a flash of white, 'What in the heck was that?' She

looked in the direction she saw it. 'What are Kikyo's soul stealers doing here?' She quickly and quietly followed it into the woods

to see what Kikyo was doing here. When she got close to where the soul stealer was heading, she stayed behind a bush when she

started to hear voices. When she peaked from behind the bush to get a better view she saw two people, one was unmistakably

Kikyo but the other person was in the shadows so she couldn't tell who it was. "So who do you want to be with?" Kikyo asked the

mystery person. "I want to be with you, Kikyo." the person said as they came out of the shadows and embraced her. Kagome

gasped, shocked at what she saw. The person Kikyo was talking to, was Inuyasha she shook her head in disbelief. 'No it can't be'

she turned and ran, tears threatening to fall. She stopped when she made finally it to Kaede's village. She went into the hut they

always stayed in when they were there, to see everyone was there and already asleep, except Inuyasha who was with Kikyo. 'I can't

take this anymore I need to leave and soon. I'll leave as soon as Inuyasha comes back and goes to sleep.' She waited inside the hut

pretending to sleep when finally Inuyasha came back "I guess Kagome came back earlier while I was gone but I wonder why she

came back early…Oh well I'll ask her in the morning" he thought out loud and then laid down 'yeah you do that Inuyasha to bad I

wont be here' she waited and waited until he finally fell asleep 'now's the perfect chance to leave' she quietly got up and grabbed

her bag and made her way out of the hut she'd only taken a few steps into the woods when something launched into her stomach

Maykitty: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter

Miroku: (grabs Maykitty's hands) will you bare my children?

Maykitty: (sweat drops) aaah sango a little help here

(Miroku gets hit with hiraikotsu and then he's sporting a nice new lump on his head)

Maykitty: thanks sango

Sango: no problem

Kagome: (shakes head in embrassed way) will he ever learn?

k-a-storiez: well good bye and don't forget to review!

Maykitty: and please no flames, flames are the reason there's hobos in boxes behind k-mart!

Everybody: goodbye and see ya on the next chapter of Unexpected!


End file.
